The Aphrodite Cabin Channel
by oh fleecy do me a solid
Summary: Join Silena, Piper, and Drew as they host their very on radio show at Camp Half-Blood. Who will guest star? Who will reveal what? Tune into CABIN.10 and listen to The Aphrodite Cabin Channel! (Silena and Beckendorf are alive for the sake of this story)


p class="p1"span class="s1"The Aphrodite Cabin Channel/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Staring: /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena Beauregard: The Lover/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper McLean: The Charmer /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew Tanaka: The Bitch /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"("HEY!" /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""SHUT UP DREW!") /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew Tankka: The Hater /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: "Bonjour belles and embeaus/em! Welcome to the very first episode of…/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"All: "THE APHRODITE CABIN CHANNEL!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: Staring Silena Beauregard, The Lover!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: "Piper McLean. /spanspan class="s2"…..The Charmer…../spanspan class="s1""/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: "What was that?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: emhumpf /emPiper McLean, The Charmer. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: And Drew Tanka, The /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: /spanspan class="s3"Bitch/spanspan class="s1" /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: /spanspan class="s3"Sexy One/spanspan class="s1" /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: /spanspan class="s3"Ugly Ass/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: /spanspan class="s3"Beautiful Queen/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: /spanspan class="s3"Loner /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: /spanspan class="s3"OMFG PIPER!/spanspan class="s1" /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: SHUT UP EVERYONE!/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"* * */span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: "Okay, we're back! For the first topic, highly requested from our cabin back at Camp Half-Blood-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: -Which we still are at-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: is… PERCABETH! /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Crowd: whoa! YES! yayayya! OMFG MY BABIES! /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: Okay so I have charmed sp- emasked, /emPercy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to speak with us this session!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Percy and Annabeth: (robot-like) it is our pleasure/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: Piper!?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Percy and Annabeth: Piper, the one who's wish is our command /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: STOP THAT!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Percy and Annabeth: That is not Piper's wish. We shall not follow./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Crowd: PER-CA-BETH! PER-CA-BETH! PER-CA-BETH!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: (harsh whispering) Piper! Fix this!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: Ummm… Stop?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Percy and Annabeth: No/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: What? No! I told you to stop!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Percy and Annabeth: That is not the right command./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: PIPER!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: I don't know what is going on!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: Oh my gods. Oh my gods. What do we do!?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: Well maybe if Piper didn't charm speak them!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: This is not Piper's fault, Drew./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: Omgs it soem is /emher fault!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: Do not blame this on me! You're the one who told me to get them!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: I didn't say charm speak them!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: BUT YOOU WERE THINKING IT!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: Oh dont you start with m-/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: I THINK WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE! Mr D is most likely going to turn us into PINK RIVER DOLPHINS!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: Omgs this is all your fault Piper!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Piper: BUT YOU SAID IT WASN'T MY FAULT!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena: I WAS JUST BEING NICE!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Drew: So Miss Perfect isn't all so perfect./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silena and Piper: SHUT UP DREW!/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongOkay so its like 3:30am and I have the subconscious of a drunko rn. So basically I am sleep deprived and this seemed like a good idea. Idk if i should continue./strong/span/p 


End file.
